User blog:Aimzgirl/Whats a delta
The Greek equivalent to the English letter D is the letter Δ, called delta. The ancient Greek historian [[]]Herodotus used the letter's name to describe the similarly shaped low-lying plains at the mouth of the Nile River, in Egypt. The term is now applied to any plain composed of sediment deposited at the mouth of a [[]]river. Many such deltas are shaped like triangles. Rivers often carry large amounts of soil, sand, and other suspended matter in their waters. When a stream runs swiftly, its strong current erodes the earth from the banks and carries it along with the current. As the river slows, some of this [[]]sediment settles. When a river flows into the sea, its current is abruptly slowed, and the sediment tends to drop faster than when the river is flowing freely between its banks. Over the centuries this sediment builds up, often into fan-shaped plains. As the delta grows, the course of the river becomes impeded by the buildup of sediment. The river then splits into a network of smaller branches called distributaries before it empties into the sea. The shape a delta takes depends on the waves, currents, flood conditions, geological formations, and other factors. One classification system groups the world's deltas into three main types. An arcuate delta is essentially triangular—the Nile Delta is the best-known example. A bird-foot delta consists of projections built out along river branches as they flow toward the sea; the Mississippi Delta at New Orleans is representative of this type. A cuspate delta, such as that of the Tiber River in Italy, is made up of two cusps, or horns, similar to breakwaters extending the river channel. Deltas form most readily where a river carries a heavy load of suspended matter and where the sea is calm. Seas with strong tides and shore currents tend to wash away the sediment as fast as it is deposited. The Amazon River has a large underwater delta, but tides and waves keep the deposit from reaching sea level. Deltas are not present in regions such as the Atlantic coast of North America where the land has sunk or subsided in recent geologic times. The St. Lawrence and Hudson rivers have bays called estuaries instead of deltas at their mouths. The total land area of a delta may be enormous, sometimes tens of thousands of square miles. The Ganges-Brahmaputra river system of Bangladesh has the largest delta in the world, followed by the Mekong Delta in Vietnam. Deltas have been of great significance to humans since prehistoric times. The silts, sands, and clays deposited by floodwaters have proved extremely fertile. As human agricultural ingenuity increased, large civilizations emerged and flourished in the deltaic plains of the Nile, Tigris-Euphrates, Indus, and Huang rivers (see [[]]ancient civilization). The huge [[]]Ganges-Brahmaputra delta region has supported large farming populations for centuries. The [[]]Mekong Delta is known as the rice bowl of Southeast Asia because of the intensive cultivation of rice there. A large part of the fertile farmland of [[]]The Netherlands, as well as the country's cities, lies on the delta of the Rhine River. The majority of the world's delta areas have not been exploited to their full economic potential, however. Mazes of interconnecting waterways common in a delta provide natural avenues for transportation and trade. River mouths give seagoing vessels access to interior ports, and many of the world's great port cities are located in deltaic plains. Alexandria in Egypt and New Orleans in Louisiana are both flourishing examples. Category:Blog posts